1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input interface technique for accepting a setting related to various functions of an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image formation apparatus accepts an instruction from a user through a touch panel. In other words, the user enters a setting related to various functions such as image printing, scanning, and the like into an image formation apparatus. For example, the user sets the magnification ratio for the image formation apparatus having a magnification copy function and/or sets the darkness level of a color for the image formation apparatus having the function of modifying the picture quality/density.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-074716 discloses an image formation apparatus allowing the state of a function setting, after the function has been set, to be maintained even when the mode is switched from the normal display mode to the simple display mode, or from the simple display mode to the normal display mode.
When the user enters a setting related to a first function belonging to a first category through the operation panel, there may be the case where a previous setting of another function (second function) will modified or canceled automatically in conjunction with the relevant setting. However, the user may possibly not realize that the previous setting related to the second function has been modified or canceled. Particularly, this possibility will become higher in the case where the second function does not belong to the first category. This is because the user may generally pay attention to only the first category. Thus, there is the possibility that a job will be executed in accordance with a setting not intended by the user.